Darkest Night
by Chibi Ookami
Summary: What happens when Apocalymon and the Gods each enlist the aid of 6 diffrent kids o_o;. Rated R for strong language and also worse in later chapters.
1. Dark Hour

~~Disclamer~~ All ideas were basically mine, i dont ownz Digimon or anything of that nature. This is just my little story with the creatures!!  
  
He woke up to the sound of a buzz. His alarm clock was going off on the endtable nearby. He reached his hand over to turn the thing off, noticing that it was 9 in the morning.  
  
But when he looked out his window, the sky was still black as midnight. "Hmm," he thought to himself, "the sun should have came up a while ago..."  
  
Turning his head, he noticed the alarm clock going insane. The numbers were flashing every number, but then quite suddonly they stoped.  
  
"Six...Six....Six" he read quitly. He turned on his T.V. and the light from it came on very suddon. The T.V. also read...Six Six Six. He quickly tried to change the channel, but it was the same big, bold red thing over and over again. Six Six Six.  
  
He walked out of his room and down the small hall. Apartments were small afterall. He peered into his mom and dad's room, seeing that they were still asleep and that their alarm clock also read six six six.  
  
Closing the door just as quitly as he opend it, he continued out into the living room, and checked the clock in there. It was not Digital like the others, but had still been effected. It read "6:06 and 6 seconds"  
  
The phone began to ring, he rushed over it to answer it before his parnets got woken up. He picked it up right before the third ring.  
  
"Hello?" He said.  
  
"JB! What the hell is going on!?"  
  
"Umm...am i suppost to know? and who are you anyways?!"  
  
"Dumbass..its me, James!"  
  
"Dammit calm down..." JB drops the phone to the ground and stares at the T.V.  
  
"Hello?! JB!!!" James hung up the phone. "Dammit, what the hell happend.." He kept on looking around at the electronics. He walked forward to the T.V., which suddonly turned off. Infact all the electroics shut down.  
  
James walked back into his room and picked up the phone in there. He listed to see if there was a dial tone, there was. He rapidly dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" A female answerd  
  
"Tiff, its James, did anything wierd just happen over there?"  
  
"umm...yea...the fucking clocks and everything started saying six six six, but other than that, no"  
  
"........"  
  
"YES YOU FUCKING IDIOT! IT HAPPEND ALL OVER! I already called Josh and Ray. It happend at both of their houses."  
  
"Call everyone else you know, see if it happend there, have them call everyone they know....we need to get to the route of this problem."  
  
"Right. Call ya later!" With that Tiff hung up. James also hung up.  
  
It went on for hours, and soon, all the kids that had seen the 666 thing had gatherd at the park, but JB was strangly absent.  
  
"So thats it, there is only 5 of us?!" James exclamed.  
  
"Well it would seem that way...wouldn't it?" Tiff said.  
  
"Where's JB?" James asked.  
  
"Hell if I know, i thought you called him" Tiff replied.  
  
"I did, but....he..." James held his head down. "On to other business. Why was it us?"  
  
"Beacuse someone is in trouble and trying to reach us?" Josh said.  
  
"That cant be it, no one sends a help message with Six Six Six." Jon replied.  
  
"Well than, smartass, what was it?" Josh quirkly remarked.  
  
"Oh now, how the hell am i suppost to know?!" Jon smugly replied.  
  
"Fuck Off, Bi..." "STOP IT YOU TWO!" Tiff shouted, interupting Josh and Jon.  
  
The same thing went on for nearly a hour and they had figured out nothing. "Oh will you please shut up!" A voice rumbled.  
  
"Wha...Wha...What was that?!" Ray said in a high tone. Very soon they were shrouded in a black mist.  
  
"I have summoned you all here to help me with a little problem." the voice rumbled again. The mist turned into a black done-shaped thing that coverd them. They all looked around.  
  
"Oh my god, its JB!" Tiff shouted and pointed to the right.  
  
"Yes, it is me. And yes, Josh was right, all the 666's were a message for help. But more a call from the darkness." JB said. Josh stuck his tounge out at Jon, who glared at him.  
  
"The person who did all that was none other than Apocalymon. He has summoned us to this dark demnsion or, the Dark Ocean if you will, to give us the powers to destory the Digimon Tamers."  
  
Josh, Jon and Ray were sitting on the ground, in half-way shock as to what JB just said. But at the same time, James was looking around to see if Apocalymon was in here. While Tiff was approching JB slowly.  
  
"Are you really JB....?" Tiff asked as she drew nearer to him.  
  
"Yes, I am. Will you please help us?" JB opened up his arms as Apocalymon appeared behind him. Tiff stood there in shock.  
  
She held her head down. "Fine JB, I'm in."  
  
"Good. Now, if you will all follow me over hear." He walked away and Apocalymon dissapeard. He showed them across the room to a glass case, with 5 weapons and 5 Digitama's attached to them. There was room for 6, but apparently one was already taken. They all began to walk over there, Tiff first, then James, Ray, Josh and Jon. "Select one." JB told them, opening the glass case.  
  
"I'll take the glove." Tiff said, grabbing it and putting it on. As soon as she did, the Digitama on the counter began to hatch, as a Pichimon poped out. He floated over to Tiff, who watched him. "Is this mine?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Yes. He will eventually become a Syakomon." JB noted. James and the others stood there as they each picked a weapon. James got the sword and a Poyomon. Josh a Axe and a Yaramon. Ray got a Staff and a Yuramon. Jon, a Morning Star and a Pichimon. 


	2. Light shows its Face

"Mel, Mel wake up." It was Kevin. He was standing over her bed. "Mel, get up...something has happend. The Gods need us again." She smacked him.  
  
"GET OUT! I AM HALF WAY NAKED UNDER THE COVERS!" She yelled. And with that, Kevin was out the door, standing out there waiting. Soon Mel came out dressed in her normal attire. "There, thats better. Now, what were you saying?"  
  
They walked out of Mel's apartment to get the rest of the group. They were memebers of a group of 6 that were called to action once before when the Digital World was threatend by the powers of Darkness.  
  
They ran down the dark streets. It was 2 A.M. They stoped running when they reached a store. "Kevin. Come in here, there are some things we will need if we are to face Darkness again." Mel said, Kevin nodded.  
  
Walking in the store, the guy behind the counter greeted them. "Digital Hazzard" Mel said. The guy looked around and then pressed a button under the counter.  
  
"Back there." He pointed to a closet. Mel and Kevin walked over to there, and soon were taken down into a underground lab.  
  
Once down there, Mel walked over to a large computer. She then called Anthony, Brian, Mike and Victoria.  
  
They all arived and gatherd in a circle. "Now that we are all here, I ahve something i wish to give you all." She held out 6 diffrent colored Digivices. "Kevin, Orange is yours." Kevin got up and grabed the Digivice from Mel's hand. They were all givin out their respective Digivices and sat back down quietly. "Now, everyone please hold out your Digivices infront of you." And they all did as Mel said that.  
  
A blinding flash of light made a large, bright spire around the six of them. They were raised high into the sky, thru the roof, and up into the sky.  
  
  
  
"So, Apok, what the hell are we suppost to do?" Tiff asked, not looking anywhere, just speaking.  
  
"All you need to know now is that you all must travel out of the Dark Ocean and into the Digital World. From there, you must get to the restored Mt. Infinity, scale to the top, and I will tell you more information there."  
  
Tiff nodded. She looked down, she was not really dressed for such a trip. Looking around at the others, she also noticed that they are not really prepared for this trip either; sure, they had the weapons, but they did not have anything else really.  
  
JB thought, sitting there in a chair on the opposite side of the dome shaped room from her. "What have i brought us all into, We all could die before even getting to the mountain. We all could die getting up the mountain. Hell, we could all die in diffrent places." He looked around at the others, held his head down and placed his hands on his head, then continued thinking.  
  
  
  
"Mel, umm...one question..." Anthony said, timidly, "Where are we?" They were in a dark forest, and even worse, it was still night. Mel got up from where she landed on the ground, dusted herself off and looked around at the others. She thinks, "They are a sorry group, but its what the gods give me to work with everytime..." She then sighs. "Alright, to the east!" She said pointing. "Whats to the east?" Vic said. Mel then held her head down. "The way out of this forest, Victoria..."  
  
Walking for about, 15 minutes, Vic sat on a log. "I'm tired, my feet hurt and its atleast another mile out of here!" Victoria shouted, pointing at the 2 minute walk outside of the forest. Mel began to jump out and down. "DAMMIT VIC! we are almost out of here!" Vic then jumped up. "Err....OK! LETS GET GOING!" Vic said with the biggest fake smile on her face.  
  
"Ok, now that we are out of here, where to now?" Brian said. "shouldn't we be trying to get out Digimon back from the Gods?" "Yes, young Brian, thats exactally where we are going." And with that they walked of across a small desert and to a temple-looking shrine.  
  
"The time is now." Apok said. The group of 6 all started to look over to him. "I will now transport you all into the area of the Digital World known as 'File Island' where you will need go west to get to Mt. Infinity. Go now!" And with that, the darkness was gone and they were on a dark beach. 


	3. To be continued...

~~Disclamer~~ ok so i forgot this part in the last chapter  
^^;; no one sue me!   
X.o;! Anywayz...  
i dont own Digimon, or anything related thinggys.....  
im writing this for fun afterall o.o;  
~~/Disclamer~~  
  
  
"Now, everyone, kneel and pray" Mel instructed as she did.  
Everyone followed her example. They all pray silently as Mel   
prays aloud. "Oh great DigiGods. Guardians of this Digital World.  
Grant us your infinite power and give us our Digimon that u bestowed upon us before."   
She held her head down low as a golden light came up right beside each of them.  
"Chuumon!" the one beside Mike said.  
"Salamon!" Mel's said.  
"Floramon!" Was Vic's.  
"Elecmon!" Kevin's.  
"ToyAgumon!" Brian's.  
"Tapirmon!" Anthony's.  
Suddonly, there was a rumble and a flash of Darkness......  
  
  
To be continued....  
~~~NOTES!~~~  
  
Well, see, this is the end of this fic for now...i dont really have time to finish it  
.....Argos, you wanted to write a chapter or 2, so, if u wish ill let ur write them  
and u just send them to me and ill post them.  
^^;; Sorry to anyone who wanted to see this end!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
